


For want of a pie

by Celstese



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Spoilers, Gen, Gift Fic, Holidays, Letters, M/M, Pie, Secret Santa, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, classicwhosecretsanta, classicwhosecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Turlough has never cooked anything before but with the help of the tardis he will make and bake a pie for Othermass for the Doctor.
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Vislor Turlough
Kudos: 1
Collections: Classic Who Secret Santa 2019





	1. For want of a pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averyextraordinaryscene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=averyextraordinaryscene).



In all of his life especially when he was a child Turlough had never baked anything in his life. So why did he think it was a good idea to start now? If It was anything it was the doctors face 

when he mentioned he had not celebrated Othermass in years. He looked miserable and he promised him he'd help him. The doctor looked ecstatic and his heart melted. So that's why he found 

himself trying to make a Othermass pie in the Tardis without the same fruit from the recipe that he wouldn't be able to read if it wasn't for the Tardis matrix. White flour was all over his shirt and 

pale face. He couldn't protect his bright orange hair from the storm. He felt very ridiculous but he didn't want to give up just yet. He was determined to succeed at it. He even asked the Tardis to 

take him to earth he hated to admit when he couldn't find any flour in the kitchen. He walked through rain outside the Tardis and found himself in where the Tardis thought he could get the best 

. He would have been lost without her. He knew no german but he found himself inside a german grocery store. If the doctor knew he thought to himself, they would have come on Sunday and 

been out of luck. It took him a long time to get the dough the right thickness by kneading but he did it to his delight. Now he had to cook it without it burning or blowing up in his face. That 

was easier said than done . As he stared at the oven he was so distracted he didn't hear the doctor coming in the kitchen until he spoke to him. 

“ Turlough . ” He sounded overjoyed . 

Turlough turned his head jumping a little bit surprised . 

“I thought you had to repair the thermal couplings.” Turlough replied normally . 

“ They were just misaligned thankfully . I've never seen you bake before.” he had a glimmer in his eyes. 

He leaned over and pecked him. it was a welcome surprise . It made him feel wonderful and gooey . He found he did like that very much . In the end they had gotten so absorbed in each 

others bodies that by the time the beeping registered in his ears it was crispy when they took it out of the oven. Turlough was devastated but before he could say something the doctor ate some 

of the pie and moaned. He blinked. 

“This is the best I've ever had. Thank you.” 

Then Turlough got an idea and grinned. The doctor became concerned as he dipped his hands in the pie and grabbed a huge chunk of the filling .He watched in confusion as Turlough 

popped a huge chunk into his mouth and swallowed it. Pie was smeared all over his lips. Turlough was about to speak but then the doctor beat him to it. He was glad he did. 

“ Did I tell you why Othermass is dear to me ? ” The doctor was a little teary eyed. 

"No you haven't .” Turlough said as a matter of fact . 

The doctor took a deep breath and spoke.“ Well to make a long story short it's the day I was born. It just felt less important the older I got and then when Susan left I stopped celebrating. ” 

Turlough wiped his hands and put his palms in the doctors hands. 

He looked him dead straight as he said bluntly “ Doctor you are an idiot.” 

“What?” The doctor was flabbergasted. 

“ Just because it's always our birthday in the vortex doesn't mean it's less important. What makes them special is who we celebrate with and do. You have me for now. Let's sit down and eat that 

pie until we throw up.” 

The doctor smiled and grabbed the rest of the pie then walked out of the kitchen alongside Turlough. Clean up could wait . There was pie to eat . All was well .


	2. outtake:the letter from peri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny crashed into peris garden and got adopted.This is a letter from years latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its au but i kinda want to write now a whole fic around this but i dont know how to handle that.The idea of peri adopting jenny just seems swell to me.

When I was young and my joints weren't hurting always I traveled all over the place with my friend your dad . We didn't always get along jenny but I don't regret any of those days . Sure once he 

strangled me but he wasn't in his right mind then . I don't blame him anymore. 

Once I asked him " Doctor how long have you celebrated Christmas? ” 

He paused and after a minute spoke." Since I left gallifrey . I couldn't properly celebrate othermass but I wanted to have some stay of normalcy inside the old girl and she had nothing for it so I went 

where I had always wanted to go and I got the next best thing .they weren't actually the same but it reminds me of home.do you get me Peri?"

I smiled wide that day"yeah I think I do ."

Anyway, now that I'm in ill health i want you to treasure every moment. I may not have given birth to you but you are no less my daughter.


End file.
